<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come on by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062297">Come on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COs/Subordinates with Benefits, Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Consensual Rough Sex, Gloves, Inspired by Art, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samakro is a slut and we love him for it, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, This is probably wildly OOC for everyone, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samakro wants something from Thrawn. Thrawn is more than happy to oblige him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoperaghost/gifts">leoperaghost</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was 100% inspired by and based on @sneakyfantasm's spectacularly hot and entirely NSFW <a href="https://twitter.com/sneakyfantasm/status/1324259090550284288">Thramakro art</a> over on twitter. Seriously, do yourself a solid and go have a look if you haven't seen it yet, cause 🤤 fuck</p><p>Anyway, it's pure porn. Also, if you want forewarning about a minor but potential issue around an aspect of consent, check the end note before reading xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Glancing around the back row of the aft storage room, Thrawn turned, opened his mouth to ask Mid-Captain Samakro what he was supposed to be looking at— and was shoved back against the nearest shelf with Samakro’s hand fisted in the front of his uniform and the mid-captain’s mouth hungry on his. </p><p>
  <em> … Ah.  </em>
</p><p>Thrawn considered for a moment; then with a mental shrug, returned Samakro’s almost angry fervour in equal measure, fisting a gloved hand tight in his subordinate’s hair so hard Samakro gasped, his low moan muffled against Thrawn’s lips. They hadn’t quite <em> meant </em> this to happen the first time, but… Well. Alcohol had been involved, it had turned out their inclinations complemented one another rather nicely, and that one time had turned into a somewhat regular occurrence. The fact that Samakro didn’t particularly <em> like </em>him apparently didn’t come into it. </p><p>Which, really, suited Thrawn just fine. </p><p>“On your knees,” Thrawn ordered, yanking the mid-captain’s hair sharply and scraping his teeth over Samakro’s lower lip. Samakro grinned at him, tongue circling his lip, almost as though he were <em> tasting </em>where Thrawn had bitten him. He probably was, in point of fact. </p><p>Thrawn already had the fly of his uniform undone by the time Samakro knelt between his boots, mouth slightly open and hands gripping Thrawn’s thighs. A brief moment of wrestling himself out; and then the mid-captain’s lips were sinking warm and wet down Thrawn’s soft cock, Samakro’s low groan of pleasure muffled around him. </p><p>He didn’t stay soft for long— Samakro was <em> very </em>talented in that department, if somewhat sloppy— his cock thickening rapidly in the wet heat of Samakro’s mouth. As soon as he was fully hard and dripping wet with thick saliva, Thrawn pulled Samakro off by the hair. </p><p>“I assume your intention in this was for me to have you here?” </p><p>Samakro nodded as he rose gracefully back to his feet, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and his eyes flashing eagerly. </p><p>Thrawn nodded wordlessly in the direction of a nearby large crate, which, luckily, just so happened to be precisely the right height for someone to bend over. He wondered briefly how many times his mid-captain had made use of it before; but dismissed the thought as unimportant. Particularly in the face of said mid-captain already leaning on the crate, awkwardly tugging his unfastened uniform trousers off over one booted foot. </p><p>He wasn’t wearing anything under them, unsurprisingly. Thrawn let him get his trouser leg off; then planted a gloved hand between Samakro’s shoulder blades and shoved his second in command face-down over the crate, gripping the base of his own shaft with the other to line himself up. He could feel Samakro panting with anticipation, chest heaving under his hand; and a long, guttural moan escaped the mid-captain’s lips as Thrawn pushed into his tight, gripping heat. </p><p>Samakro’s own spit was enough to ease the way for now, though Thrawn was careful to take it slow and give Samakro a moment to accustom to the stretch. Not that he minded— it was a decidedly <em> pleasant </em> view, Samakro’s purpled rim stretched wide and tight around his spit-slick cock, firmly rounded backside spread up and open as Thrawn gripped one cheek in his hand and <em> squeezed.  </em></p><p>A series of breathy curses spilled from Samakro’s lips, his hips twitching backwards, into the rough touch. </p><p>“Fuckin’— <em> come on,</em>” he growled, voice rising into a wordless whine as Thrawn complied, watching himself slide partway out before thrusting back in again. </p><p>He started slow and steady, gripping a fistful of Samakro’s uniform tunic in his hand and keeping the mid-captain pinned to the top of the crate. He didn’t keep it slow for long, however, his heartrate picking up and urgent need coiling hot and tight in his belly as he sped up until he was hammering in and out and grunting on every quick thrust. He stayed in deep, barely pulling back at all; keeping his stiff cock seated almost fully in the squeezing heat of Samakro’s channel. </p><p>He wasn’t trying to hold back in the slightest, letting the rising tide of pleasure swell unchecked behind his cock, and it was really only a few minutes at most before the tightly coiled tension in his gut peaked. White-hot release slammed through him hard enough to eject the air from his lungs in a loud, strangled gasp, his hips stuttering, his cock twitching and flexing as he spurted out deep in Samakro’s ass. He was still coming when he drew back, pulling out just in time to let the last few pulses paint glistening streaks over Samakro’s skin and drip down the inside of his bare thigh. </p><p>Panting, Thrawn just watched Samakro tremble and groan for a moment, enjoying the sight of his come leaking back out of the mid-captain’s open, swollen hole; before pushing back in again with a shivering groan. </p><p>Because the main reason Samakro liked getting fucked by him so much, Thrawn knew, was that Thrawn could come in him… and then keep going. </p><p>It was easier to slide in now, Samakro’s channel hot and slippery and fucked wide open, and Thrawn drove straight in to the hilt with one hard thrust. Samakro swore again, his back arching and hips canting as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and slung one knee up onto the edge of the crate. Thrawn fucked him hard, not as fast as while he’d been chasing his first orgasm, but with deep, steady thrusts, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. The loud, rhythmic <em> smack </em>of his hips hitting Samakro’s bare ass filled the air along with his own harsh breathing; though both sounds were nearly drowned out by Samakro’s continuous moans and gasps and increasingly unintelligible grunted curses. </p><p>When Samakro’s leg eventually slipped off the edge of the crate as he was jolted relentlessly back and forth until he was nearly howling, Thrawn shoved it back up with a panting growl, leaning forward and holding Samakro’s thigh tight, digging his gloved fingers into that smooth blue skin hard enough he knew he was leaving marks that would be visible for days. He could <em> feel </em>Samakro’s tension rising to the breaking point, his mid-captain’s whole body taut and quivering, those loud moans and gasps growing increasingly needy and verging on truly desperate; and he kept Samakro pinned down, adjusting slightly to hit the speed and angle that would— </p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck— </em> fuckfuck <em> fuck, </em> yes, there— don’t fucking stop, I’m— oh gods, I’m… I’m— <em> shit—</em>” </p><p>Samakro’s hips bucked frantically, his panting cries devolving into a series of staccato, wordless <em> uh-uh-uh</em>’s that sounded as though they were being driven from his lungs by Thrawn’s every thrust. He kept bouncing needily on Thrawn’s cock while he came, untouched, his hole clenching and fluttering, stiff cock jumping between his legs and spraying thick ribbons of white down the side of the steel crate. </p><p>Thrawn groaned, his abdominals starting to ache and a bead of sweat trickling down his spine under his uniform as he kept up the brutal pace, fucking Samakro through his orgasm and out the other side. He knew, rationally, that he should stop, that they’d possibly been in here too long already; and the longer they remained, the more their chances of being caught increased— but he was so close again, he couldn’t quite bring himself to do so. </p><p>Samakro had gone limp, trembling, his head hanging between his elbows, but he was still moaning, the sound rising and falling with Thrawn’s thrusts and broken only by irregular, panting gasps for air. Thrawn snarled wordlessly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes— pounding into Samakro as hard and fast as he could— <em> straining </em> for the release hovering so close he could <em> taste </em> it— and then the building, demanding heat in his core finally snapped and <em> burst, </em>pleasure shuddering through him from head to toe and his whole body seizing up, entirely rigid save for the uncontrollable jerking of his hips as he spilled inside Samakro for the second time. </p><p>Light-headed, Thrawn sucked in a huge lungful of air, his legs trembling slightly; his cock aching and finally, utterly spent. Samakro groaned, and was just starting to lever himself shakily upright again when the storage room door hissed softly open. </p><p>Samakro froze and Thrawn’s head whipped around just in time to see someone in standard CDF black— <em> leaving.  </em></p><p>Not entering. </p><p>Thrawn blinked, gaze flicking over the storage room— which, he was absolutely certain, had been empty when they’d come in here. Which meant… </p><p>“Shit,” Samakro commented succinctly, still breathing hard and staring at the once-again closed door. </p><p>— Which meant they’d been so caught up in one another, they had somehow not heard another crewmember entering in the first place. </p><p>“‘Shit’, indeed,” Thrawn said dryly, finding it somewhat difficult to worry overly much at the moment. While fraternization wasn’t <em> encouraged, </em>particularly not across ranks, it also wasn’t technically against regulations. At worst, they’d both face a reprimand for the… less than private location. </p><p>“Well,” Samakro said conversationally, finally pushing himself upright and letting his leg drop back down off the crate, “hopefully they enjoyed the show, at least.” </p><p>Thrawn’s lips twitched as he absentmindedly pulled out, to a quiet grunt and a low, fervent ‘<em>fuck</em>’ from Samakro. </p><p>“Perhaps.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(The warning from the start note: they do get sort of caught in the act, as it were, so heads up if you're squicked by accidental voyeurism / lack of third party consent in that sort of situation 💙)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>